vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enigma
|-|Enigma= |-|Enigma with the World Chasm Artifact= Summary Nothing is known of Enigma’s background. There are only stories and legends, most of them apocryphal, passed down through the ages. In truth, Enigma is a mystery for whom the only true biography is description: he is a universal force, a consumer of worlds. He is a being of the void, at times corporeal, other times ethereal. A beast between the planes. There are stories that say he was once a great alchemist who tried to unlock the secrets of the universe and was cursed for his arrogance. Other legends tell that he is an ancient being of strange gravity, the abyss personified—a twisted voice from out the original darkness, before the first light in the universe. And there are older legends that say he is the first collapsed star, a black hole grown complicated and sentient—his motivations unknowable, his power inexorable, a force of destruction unleashed upon existence itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A via powerscaling, possibly higher, likely 3-B with World Chasm Artifact | Unknown Possibly 3-A Name: Enigma, Jovat Kazran (Formerly), Darchow (Formerly in Dota) Origin: Dota 2 Gender: Male | Genderless Age: Unknown | Older than the multiverse Classification: '''Human fused with the universal gravational wave | Gravitational Wave of the Four Fundamentals, Embodiment of Void, Darkness and Nothingness '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), Black Hole creation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level+ via powerscaling (Should be comparable to Io), possibly higher, likely Multi-Galaxy level With the World Chasm Artifact (Capable of manipulating the fabric of space-time itself) | Unknown, Possibly Universe level Speed: Unknown movement speed, otherwise Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Possibly Infinite Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class via powerscaling, possibly higher, Multi-Galactic Class with the World Chasm Artifact | Unknown, possibly Universal Class ' 'Durability: Multi-Solar System level+ via powerscaling (Should be comparable to Io), possibly higher, likely Multi-Galaxy level With the World Chasm Artifact | Unknown, Possibly Universe level Stamina: Unknown, likely limitless Range: Several meters with energy blasts, planetary to multi-galactic with Black Hole and World Chasm Artifact | Possibly Universal Standard Equipment: World Chasm Artifact, Starting/Core Items (Ring of Aquila, Soul Ring, Magic Wand, Tranquil Boots, Blink Dagger, Drum of Endurance) Intelligence: Likely extremely high Weaknesses: Enigma has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Enigma hurls energy blasts at his opponent. Malefice: Focuses Enigma's power on a target, causing it to take damage and become repeatedly stunned for multiple instances. An instance strikes every 2 seconds. Demonic Conversion: Transforms a creep into three fragments of Enigma himself. These eidolons are all under Enigma's control, and repeated successful attacks cause them to multiply. When this happens, the eidolons have their health restored. Midnight Pulse: Steeps an area in dark resonance, damaging enemy units based on their max HP. Black Hole: Summons a vortex that sucks in nearby enemy units. Enemies affected by Black Hole cannot move, attack, or cast spells. Keys: Physical Enigma | True Enigma Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Devourers Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Hax Category:The Fundamentals Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3